Capsule endoscopy not only has been demonstrated to be very successful in examining patient's interior, but shows clear advantage over traditional endoscope techniques when it comes to examining a patient's small intestine, where areas or portions of the gastrointestinal tract are not readily accessible by traditional standard endoscopy techniques.
Vibration capsule by acting on human colonic wall can alleviate colon spasm and promote colonic motility, treat constipation, and promote beauty and health. Further, vibration capsules have shown to promote the small intestine peristalsis, reduce the absorption of food in the small intestine, and achieve weight loss effects.
However, for both endoscope type of capsule and vibration type capsule, maintaining low power consumption and reducing unnecessary power usage during shelf or storage time remains a challenge. The power consumption of the capsule device is proportional to the duration of working period. It is commonly accepted that saving most of the power for working period and effectively separating working period and non-working period is very practical and important.
In another words, there is a need to precisely turn on the capsule when it is really needed and otherwise keeping the capsule at a low power consumption at shelf or storage period.